


Stars

by PizzaPanda546



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Universe, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Stargazing, Useless Lesbians, ginny weasley - Freeform, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaPanda546/pseuds/PizzaPanda546
Summary: Luna takes Ginny up to the Astronomy Tower every night to look at the stars. This is a short one-shot about one night they go up there.





	Stars

"Stars are the souls of the ones we lose watching over us," Luna said to Ginny, staring starry eyed at the sky above them. She said it with so much certainty that Ginny had no choice but to believe her. Plus it was a pretty comforting thought. They were laying on the cold Astronomy Tower floor, gazing at the clear sky above. With little to no light pollution and a cloudless night, the stars were so visible Ginny felt like she could reach out and pluck one out of the sky.

"Look!" Luna exclaimed, pointing at a constellation above. Although Luna was a bit odd about somethings, she was never off when it came to stars.

"I don't see it." Ginny said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She lived for these nights with Luna, and looked forward to them throughout the whole day. Luna pulled Ginny closer to her so she could point accurately.

"Right there," Luna said, lifting Ginny's hand and pointing to a group of stars that were supposed to represent an eagle. Ginny smiled when she saw it, but didn't tell Luna for a couple of seconds. She wanted to make this moment last for as long as she could.

Ginny wasn't quite sure when she had fallen for Luna Lovegood. She supposed it was around when she and Luna had started taking nightly trips to see the stars. Ginny knew she was the only one who saw this side of Luna, and she knew it was selfish to want to keep this side of Luna to herself, but she couldn't help it.

Ginny yawned and turned her head to find herself a hair away from bumping noses with Luna. A slight blush flushed pink against her pale cheeks. 

"Did you know your freckles make patterns as well?" Luna asked with a smile, causing the ginger's cheeks to heat up, despite the cold. Luna laughed and turned back to the stars, saving Ginny from an embarrassing response. After a few minutes she broke the silence.

"Luna?" Ginny asked, trying to prolong the time before they had to go back in, "What's that one called again?" Luna looked to where Ginny was pointing and gave a soft, light laugh before answering.

"That's the Volans, silly." Luna said, still looking towards the stars. "The flying fish." This caused another giggle to escape the stargazing blonde.

"And that one?" Ginny asked, pointing to another cluster. She was running out of ideas to keep Luna talking. Ginny loved the look in her eyes when she talked about stars, and she wanted as much time as she could get. It was getting colder and she knew they would have to go back in soon.

Luna looked over at Ginny with a goofy smile on her face. "Do I need to teach them to you again? That one's Cygnus." Luna paused, thinking, "It means swan."

Ginny looked at it. "It looks nothing like a swan. More like a cross"

Luna gasped and covered Ginny's mouth. "Don't let her hear you say that. Haven't you ever met an angry goose?"

Ginny laughed, moving Luna's hand. "I thought it was a swan. Now you're going to offend her." They went on like that for a moment, laughing and arguing about who offended the constellation more.

The youngest Weasley had no idea how her friend had knew so much about the night sky. Sure, they had divination, but Luna's knowledge was different. And didn't make you want to sleep for three weeks. It was one more mystery to add to the pile that made up Luna Lovegood. Her odd bits of knowledge were just another thing that made her so interesting to Ginny.

After going back to Ginny pointing and Luna naming constellations and their meanings, she noticed something she hadn't before. "What's that star?" She asked, pointing to an unusually bright one.

"I hoped you would notice," Luna told her, staring up at where Ginny was pointing, "It's actually a planet. You can tell because they are almost always or bigger or brighter, and don't twinkle like stars do. "

Ginny was pleased with herself, and wanted to keep Luna talking. She loved her toothy smile and wide eyes. She turned to look at the blond, who was completely immersed in the sky above them. "Do you know which one it is?"

"Venus," Luna replied, "It was named after a Roman goddess. The goddess of love and beauty." Luna turned to fully face Ginny, their noses bumping this time.

Ginny's checks flushed a dark shade of red, despite her efforts to stay calm. They were so close, she could feel Luna's breath on her face. She stared into Luna's eyes, wondering if she felt the way Ginny did.

"Can I kiss you?" Ginny asked breathlessly, the words tumbling out before she could stop them. As soon as she heard the words, Luna gave Ginny a wide grin.

"I was starting to think you would never ask", and with that, Luna closed the gap between them.

It wasn't a kiss like in the movies. It was sloppy, messy, and on the cold stone floor of the Astronomy Tower, but it was the kiss Ginny had been waiting so long for. It wasn't the best kiss in the world, but to them, it was pretty close to perfect.

After a while, Luna broke off, pointing wide eyed to the dark night's sky. Right above them was a shooting star, which, Ginny thought, was the perfect way to end a perfect moment.

"Make a wish" Luna said before closing her eyes. Ginny did the same, and silently made a wish that this thing she had with Luna, this feeling, would last forever.


End file.
